thebibliofandomcom-20200214-history
Help!
The Beatles got famous fast thanks to George Martin, and soon they were known all over Europe. It was the biggest sensation London ever had. Everyday the Beatles found themselves running away from crazy fan girls and every station they listened to they only heard their songs. Soon, George Martin became their producer instead and brought in Brian Epstein to be their current manager. Everyone was on a role. They made 5 albums, and the albums sold out of stores quick. Soon, Pete Best noticed sales of the albums at the music store right in Liverpool. He purchased one, checked to see where it was produced, and smashed it with his foot in the alleyway. “Waste of my money.” he said, and called up the Walrusmen. “Search for the Beatles in London. Kidnap Ringo. Don’t mess up.” Pete hung up, and continued his way. The Walrusmen began to stir up a plan. “Let’s kidnap Ringo after he gets out of his house, then they won’t be able to sell their albums.” one said. “Brilliant!” said the other, and they laughed. Marching through the sewers, they made their way to London. 2 days later, George Harrison woke up. He brushed his hair, got his guitar, and got ready for another recording session. The Beatles would be on the Ed Sullivan Show in a couple of days, and he was quite excited for the event. He got out of his house, and was immediately pulled away and tied up. George blacked out. In the studio, everyone was waiting for George. “Where the heck is George?” Paul questioned. “Haven’t got a clue.” John replied. “We should probably look for him then.” Ringo suggested. “I’m sure he’ll turn up eventually.” Brian Epstein told the group. “Now, I’m going for a quick bite, and if George doesn’t turn up when I come back, cancel today’s session. Today is just for me to explain who I am and such. We can delay.” and Brian was out. “Best look for him then, it’s not like George to be late.” John said, and he went out followed by Paul and Ringo. Part 2 George was taken to an abandoned warehouse, and it stunk. It really stunk. It smelt of rotten oysters and skunk. Point was; no one went in because of the stench. It was so gross... “Can you stop talking in first person?” George asked, annoyed. “It’s really getting on my nerves.” “Can’t help it,” the Walrusman responded. “That’s just how I like to talk.” The first person talking went on for a couple of minutes, and George was ready to start smashing windows and flinging guitars all over the place. But he couldn’t. He was tied up, and there wasn’t anything he could do. Or was there? “Again with the first person talking!!!!!” George shouted. “Sorry....” said the Walrusman. Meanwhile, Pete Best was on his way over. He had just heard that Ringo Starr was captured and he was on his way to deal with him. He was very close, but on the way he got lost and ended up taking a wrong turn. “Brilliant. Hey you!” he called out to a stranger on the street. Can you get me the directions to the warehouse on this map???” The Beatles were also on their way, but unlike Pete Best they had no idea where they should’ve went to look for George. In the end they split, Ringo checking the apartment, Paul checking George’s favorite eating places and John used some of his past mafia connections to try and locate George. Ringo reached the apartment, and checked for anything suspicious. Inside, there didn’t seem to be any disturbances. He checked outside, but no clues. Eventually, he gave up. As he headed down the road, he noticed a car driving down; windows wide open, shouting “RICHARD STARKEY I’VE FINALLY CAUGHT YOU!” Ringo guessed that wherever he was supposed to be, George would be there, and ran after the car. Paul and John met up, and John told Paul about a breakthrough into a warehouse thanks to his connections, and they were on their way. Ringo tailed the car and...it broke down. “Great, now where am I going to find George?” The answer was right in front of him. Paul and John got out of a taxi in the distance and headed off into the warehouse zone. Ringo followed, and at that moment Pete Best looked down into his car to pick up his map. “Cursed automobile. Must have it fixed.” Paul and John entered the warehouse, breaking down the door. The Walrusmen turned. “Help! I need somebody to untie me!” George cried. “Release George now!” John shouted! “Or what?” a Walrusman asked. “This.” Paul replied, and played his bass guitar. The sound was threatening. It boomed into your ears, and a Walrusmen could’ve sworn his ears popped out. Not a pretty sight. John ran over to help untie George and got out, meeting Ringo on the way. Paul, however, was trapped. The Walrusmen had their own instruments ready, and the trombone started piercing his ears. Paul couldn’t play back, the sound was too deafening. He crouched on the ground, and that’s where Ringo came in. He got out his snare, and played. A barrier popped out, covering Paul from all the blows of the trombone, tuba, and trumpets. “Come on Paul, we’ve gotta go now!” Suddenly, Pete came in. “Ah, look what we’ve got here. Richard, it’s time for revenge!” “Not today.” Paul said, and grabbed Ringo and pushed away Pete. They ran off to the taxi where John and George were waiting. They took off, leaving Pete to scream at the Walrusmen louder than they could play. Back at Abbey Road Studios, Ringo asked “Who the heck was that?” “That, Ringo, is Pete Best. Like you he also auditioned as a drummer, but didn’t make the part.” Paul told him. “Why’d he come after me?” “I dunno.” All of them sat down, and took a long break. By the time Brian Epstein got back, they had all fallen asleep. “WAKE UP!” Brian shouted. “Wha? What’s happening?” the Fab 4 asked as they woke up. “Well, after my long and unintended extended dinner break, I see you found George. But don't tell me you were lying around doing nothing. Have you got a song?” “I do actually,” John said as he picked up the lyrics and notes to his brand new song. “It’s based on the hell we went through to get him back. I called it... Help!” 02:06, October 5, 2010 (UTC) 5: Rubber Soul!→ Category:Adventure